Clans
This is the list of current clans available. This RP heavily encourages the use of these clans, though custom ones are welcome. Post the idea of a custom clan on the IMVU group page, and if it is approved a page for it will be created on the Wiki and it will appear on this list. As creating a clan is a slightly tedious process, most clans should be something truly unique, and not just a "Sharingan with the range of the Byakugan" type of thing. Another important distinction to be made, kekkei genkai and hidden jutsu are not the same thing. Clans with a kekkei genkai associated with them are the only way to attain that kekkei genkai. Hidden Jutsu can be learned by members outside of the clan, however that is unlikely to happen unless the ability is trained in RP (Orochimaru's snake possesion jutsu is based off the Yamanaka's Mind Transfer jutsu). In order to gain hidden jutsu the user must first take the appropriate chakra nature, and then take a second feat that enables them to use those jutsu. Being a member of said clan allows your character to bypass these, as those two feats are simply granted to you upon character creation. Aburame Clan The Aburame clan (油女一族, Aburame Ichizoku) at birth, members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insects such as kikaichū as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. These insects will then live in symbiosis with their host from that point on. Because of this, its members are characterised by their use of insects as weapons. Akimichi Clan The Akimichi clan (秋道一族, Akimichi Ichizoku) their techniues allow them to inscrease their body size up to gargantuan proportion amongst others impressive feats. Chinoike Clan The Chinoike clan, a clan known for their ability to manipulate blood and a doujutsu that grants genjutsu powers, are feared in the shinobi world for their strange jutsu that allow a wide variety of attacks. Fuma Clan (Otogakure) The Fūma Clan (ふうま一族, Fūma Ichizoku) is a shinobi clan from the Land of the Rice Fields. The clan specialises in using chakra threads and also have a large number of shinobi trained in archery. It also has a number of hidden techniques, including the Curse Mandala. The clan split into two factions where some of the clan members were focused on rebuilding the clan's status. The other faction became involved in criminal activity and were considered traitors by the rest of the clan. Hiyoma Clan The Hiyōma Clan (日妖魔, Hiyōma Ichizoku) is one of the seven founding clans of Mizu no Kuni. All members born into this clan possess the possibility of activating the Konsuigan, a kekkei genkai that invokes permanent blindness in its wielders. In return for this blindness though, when they cast a genjutsu or enter a metaphysical realm they obtain an omnidirectional vision. Members of this clan also have access to a kinjutsu developed by their ancestors known as the Hinshi-no-Ogamu (‘瀕死あの拝む' Worshipping The Verge of Death); a technique which allows them to actively shape the realm of a Genjutsu or even dreams by using a concentrated manipulation of Yin-chakra Hozuki Clan The members of this clan possess the ability to turn their bodies into liquid state using the Hydrification Technique. Hyūga Clan The Hyūga clan (日向一族, Hyūga Ichizoku) all members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. Iburi Clan The Iburi Clan (イブリ一族, Iburi Ichizoku) have the ability to become smoke at will and still be able to physically interact with the world around them. However, this ability was imperfect, causing them to occasionally transform unintentionally. In their smoke form, they were vulnerable to wind as it caused them to disperse permanently and die. Inuzuka Clan The Inuzuka clan (犬塚一族, Inuzuka Ichizoku) or Inuzuka family (犬塚家, Inuzuka-ke) known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks. Jugo Clan The members of this clan possess the innate ability to absorb natural energy from their surroundings due to their unique bodies, however, the adverse effects of this energy results in sudden and uncontrollable surges of madness, causing them to sporadically go berserk. Their unique bodies also secrete special fluids that allow them to undergo various drastic physical alterations. Kaguya Clan The Kaguya Clan (かぐや一族, Kaguya Ichizoku) known for their savage battle tactics and archaic values, and descendants of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, as selected few have inherited a derivative of her original ability to manipulate one's bone structures. Kamizuru Clan The Kamizuru clan (上水流一族, Kamizuru Ichizoku) was a clan of bee users from who were once very well known. Kedōin Clan The Kedōin clan (祁答院一族, Kedōin Ichizoku) is a small clan, Its members have the ability to copy someone's appearance, so well that it can't be exposed by ninken. However, they cannot copy techniques and other abilities. After a few days, the clan member who used the technique returns to normal. Kurama Clan The Kurama clan (鞍馬一族, Kurama Ichizoku) is a clan of extremely skilled genjutsu users. This talent in genjutsu is due to the kekkei genkai that the clan possesses. However, once every few generations, a member of the clan will be born with such enormous skill in genjutsu that their illusions causes the brain to make anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu physically real, allowing the clan member to potentially kill their opponents with genjutsu. Nara Clan The Nara clan (奈良一族, Nara Ichizoku) or Nara family (奈良家, Nara-ke) is known for their intelligence, ninjutsu that entails the manipulation of shadows, and tending of deer such as Rikumaru, which graze in a large area of the Nara clan forest. Ranmaru's Clan This clan possesses a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which, when activated, causes their eyes to glow red in colour. It grants him abilities such as penetrative vision as well as the ability to hinder other dōjutsu such as the Byakugan which his own dōjutsu has been likened to. Rinha Clan The Rinha Clan (Rinha Ichizoku) was a clan with specialists in medical ninjutsu. They have performed admirably in the past wars. The clan also possessed a Kekkei Genkai which enabled them to absorb chakra from people and create perfect copies of them. They were capable of absorbing the chakra both by direct physical contact or from a distance, such as through a puppet. Saika Clan The Saika Clan specializes in fast-paced attacks. They are also capable of manifesting the Void Release, a particularly corrosive style of ninjutsu which has an advantage when used against other natures. Senju Clan The Senju clan (千手一族, Senju Ichizoku) was a group of shinobi that were the strongest, feared and most respected clan above all other clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. Shiranui Clan The Shiranui clan is able to create weapons from their chakra, sacrificing basic weapons to increase their usefulness and destructive capability. Shiva Clan The Shiva Clan has the ability to transform into a giant ape, and is overall a very physically powerful clan. Boasting fearsome stature and physical strength, the Shiva Clan is a contender for most powerful in the world of taijutsu. Uchiha Clan The Uchiha clan (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku) and was also reputed to be the shinobi's most powerful clan, producing shinobi that were exceptionally talented and battle-oriented. Uzumaki Clan The Uzumaki clan (うずまき一族, Uzumaki Ichizoku). Members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu, and were both respected, and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. Yamanaka Clan The Yamanaka clan (山中一族, Yamanaka Ichizoku) is a family of ninja who specialize in mind related techniques.The members of this clan specialize in mind-centered techniques which makes them experts at intelligence gathering and espionage. Yuumei Clan The Yuumei Clan is a clan that specializes in visual-based Kekkei Ninjutsu by utilizing their clan Kekkei Genkai; the Keigan. Hailing from the Land of Demons, this ancient clan first utilized their barrier doujutsu to defend themselves from the many demons that enhabitted their home land. The Keigan, is a doujutsu that allows the user to create a barrier around the target based on sight. Yuki Clan The Yuki Clan (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku) What happened to the rest of the clan is unknown, but it is assumed that they were either killed or went to live peaceful lives living as normal people, without revealing their true bloodline. Memories of the clan still linger, its members and kekkei genkai being called "cursed"